


Ангел

by Tyusha



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Relationships: Angel Bridge & Casey Jones





	Ангел

Он практически ничего не помнит из своего прошлого. Яркие обрывки воспоминаний иногда вспышкой бьются у него в голове. Чаще всего во сне, но бывает и наяву. Нежные теплые руки гладят по щеке – белые мягкие стены, слепящий потолок – ласковый голос читает книги на ночь – неявные тени в белых халатах и запах лекарств – огонь в глазах и кровь на руках – кровь и боль – боль. Боль. Такая невыносимая и явственная, что ему приходится проснуться – или очнуться – иначе не стерпеть. Такая, что ему приходится забыть все, что видел – иначе не выжить. Он не помнит, кто он, откуда он. Единственное, что он знает – зачем он. Зачем он все еще живет, какая у него цель. Зачем он каждый раз, когда просыпается – приходит в себя – надевает маску на обгорелое лицо, закрывая уродливый шрам, и уходит на «патруль». Знает, зачем. Но не помнит, почему. 

Он не ищет «справедливость», не спасает людей. Он просто прибирается. Возвращает мусор, отходы в подходящее для них место. Нарушители закона должны быть уничтожены – таков его закон. Не из-за мести, мира в мире или справедливости – эти слова слишком сложные, непонятные, а в его жизни все давно очень просто. В груди болит, и шрам на лице начинает гореть каждый раз, как он видит нарушителя закона. Смертельно холодная ярость разливается по телу – от груди до кончиков пальцев – руки холодеют, ладони слегка покалывает, и он крепче сжимает оружие. Вместе с яростью появляются и силы – силы, которых часто не хватает, чтобы проснуться, сейчас достаточно, чтобы переломить хребет голыми руками или разобрать инопланетный корабль по частям. Хотя он с трудом представляет, что такое «инопланетный».  
Он не возвращается домой – он не знает точно, где его дом, и есть ли он вообще. Он не спит, просто отключается, когда тело уже не может выдержать нагрузку и требует отдыха. Он не лечит свои раны – сам не умеет, а только от одной мысли пойти в больницу тело начинает ломить и не двигаться. 

– Боже, Кейси… – она подходит к нему ближе. Он лежит без сознания, в грязи и крови, порванной одежде и с незаменимой маской. Проводит рукой по волосам, с трудом переворачивает на спину. Он слишком тяжелый, чтобы нести домой, и слишком раненный, чтобы оставить вот так. Она никогда не любила медицину и врачей, но пришлось научиться промывать и зашивать раны. Она садится прямо на грязную землю, не страшась запачкаться, стягивает маску и проводит пальцами по краю шрама. Достает лекарства и, не спеша, обрабатывает раненное плечо. 

Он не вспомнит этого, когда очнется – она не уверенна, что он вообще ее помнит. Как они играли в детстве, как он защищал ее от соседских мальчишек, как учил драться. Как вытащил почти бессознательную из горящего здания. Но ей все равно. Ведь он так и остался ее лучшим другом, любимым братом. 

– Все будет хорошо, Кейси, – она гладит наморщенный лоб, стараясь отогнать кошмары. – Я здесь. Твоя Ангел.


End file.
